


Dungeon Detention

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: While my beta and I are working on another couple of chapters of Where The Heart Is, I thought I would drop this lemony goodness for you! Enjoy a little Dramione drama followed by a bit of smut!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 38





	Dungeon Detention

“Shut up, ferret!” Hermione Granger yelled at Draco Malfoy. Her friend, Harry Potter, pulled on the sleeve of her robe in an attempt to grab her attention, but she was too angry to notice. “You think just because you got out of the war without even a slap on the wrist, you can still just say and do whatever the fuck you want, don’t you, you arse?” Draco sneered.

“It’s better than being a bitchy know-it-all with a stick shoved up her arse!” the blonde replied, his face tinged pink with anger. Suddenly, a set of dark robes swept between the arguing students.

“My, my, my…” Professor Snape’s deep voice interrupted smoothly, “Such language, and from a prefect and our head girl… What shall we do about this?” He paused for a moment as if waiting for a reply; when he didn’t receive one, he continued. “Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the pair of you will serve detention with me tonight, immediately following dinner.” The one seemingly positive thing about Snape’s return since the war was that he no longer played favorites with the Slytherins. Behind Snape’s back, Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. The wizard flipped her the bird in response and she rolled her eyes. After Snape had flounced away in his typical dramatic manner, Harry finally turned to his friend.

“Really, Hermione, I don’t understand why you let him get to you like that, it’s just Malfoy. He’s literally been saying the same things to us for years, I just thought we were all used to the prat by now.”

“I know,” Hermione responded. “I just… Ugh! I thought that maybe the war would have changed him, just a little bit. I thought that maybe he would be a little repentant of all the stupid, arrogant behavior over the years. After all, we helped save his sorry arse from Azkaban, and instead of being grateful, just more of the same rubbish!” Hermione was fuming, but Ron and  
Harry could only stare at each other and shrug.

By dinner, Hermione’s foul mood hadn’t improved much. The witch sat, staring down at the table; pushing her food back and forth across her plate. Every so often, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and then proceeded to grumble to herself. When she saw Snape excuse himself from the Head Table, she knew she didn’t have much time before she needed to report to detention. Hermione sighed and pushed herself away from the table, muttering goodbye to her friends.

As Hermione walked through the dungeons of the castle, she shivered, wishing she had gone back to her dorm for her robes. It was far too cold down there for her uniform alone. The Head Girl made it to the potions classroom and Malfoy was nowhere in sight. The witch knocked at the door, but there was no answer. She tried the door but it was locked. Having no choice but to wait, Hermione folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the cold stone wall. It took Malfoy nearly thirty minutes to finally show up. The moment he did, the door to the potions classroom sprang open, Snape’s silhouette filling the doorway.

“I recall asking you both to be here immediately after dinner,” Snape said, not bothering with any kind of greeting. “I do not recall requesting you both saunter through the castle as a slugworm’s pace. Another detention, then. Monday evening.”

“But that’s not fair, professor, I’ve been—” Hermione choked on her words as Draco reached behind him and gripped her wrist like a vice; his eyes silently warning her to shut her trap. Hermione complied, if only for the simple fact that she was in shock. The witch had known Draco Malfoy for eight years. They had argued, called each other names, and nearly hexed each other to pieces at one point or another. In all that time, though, Draco had never willingly touched her. Snape quickly put the pair to work. Draco was instructed to count ingredient inventories and Hermione was told to scour cauldrons. Once the potions master retreated into his office, Draco finally spoke.

“You have a big fucking mouth, you know that, Granger? Would it kill you to just shut the fuck up for once?”

“Of course not!” Hermione spit. “But why should I be the one punished when you’re the arse who was late? It’s not fair.”

“News flash, Granger: Life’s not fucking fair. Get over it.” The Head Girl rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing the cauldron in her hands. Eventually, Hermione felt her neck prickle, the tiny hairs standing on end, and realized that her classmate was watching her.

“What the fuck are you looking at, Malfoy?” she snarled, turning around to face him. He looked startled for a moment, then simply smirked at her and went on counting items in the open cupboard. The witch returned to her work as well. After a while, she felt that same uncomfortable feeling return but she didn’t bother turning around. “Can you stop fucking staring at me, already?” She asked; she heard Draco chuckle.

“I never realized it before, Granger, but you have a pretty tight body under all those robes. You hide it well.” Hermione scoffed in disgust.

“You’re a pig, Malfoy. Now kindly shut up.” Draco Malfoy laughed again.

“Sweet Merlin, you’re such an uptight bitch, Granger.” Hermione had had enough. She stood up and turned to face the wizard, putting her hands on her hips.

“And you’re a spoiled bastard who’s been fed from a silver spoon his entire life. You’ve never earned anything that you have; you’re pathetic.” Hermione retorted.

“You think you’re so much better than everyone else, Granger. You’re not. You’re just an arrogant cunt.” Malfoy sneered.

“And you would know all about arrogance, you and your Death Eater family.” Hermione spit venomously. The wizard suddenly gripped her around the shoulders and shoved her against the wall, all but snarling at her.

“You don’t know shit about my family, Granger. So just shut the fuck up. What would you know about my family, with your perfect fucking muggle parents—” Hermione struck him then. He could insult her any way he liked, but she wouldn’t allow him to insult her dead parents. “You stupid bitch.” Malfoy spit out at her.

“Fuck you, Malfoy!” Hermione retorted, before spitting in his face. The wizard’s face contorted with rage and, for a moment, Hermione thought he might strike her. Instead, he gripped the back of her hair so tightly her roots would ache for days. The wizard pulled until her head tilted back, forcefully pressing his lips to hers. For a moment, Hermione was too shocked to react. Her stomach twisted into knots and for a short while, she forgot where she was and who was kissing her. When her senses finally returned, she shoved the Slytherin away, so hard he actually stumbled. “What the hell, Malfoy?” she yelled. The pair of students jumped as the door to Snape’s office flew open. The potions master didn’t step out, but his voice drifted over the two students.

“Do we have a problem, children?” Hermione could only shake her head, but Draco replied smoothly as he stood, wiping his face.

“Of course not, professor. We were just having a debate; we’ll get back to work.” Malfoy returned to counting and Hermione had no choice but to begin scrubbing the cauldrons once more. The witch’s mind was in shambles as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

As soon as the door closed behind Snape, Hermione turned toward Malfoy and hissed, “There’s something seriously wrong with you, Malfoy!” He barely gave her a glance and then continued working, leaving Hermione feeling even more confused. She longed to confront him again but wasn’t willing to start an argument or deal with Snape again. So instead of arguing, the pair worked in silence for the next three hours. When Snape finally excused them, the witch rushed off, eager to put the memory of the detention behind her. Once she ha some distance between herself and the dungeons, the witch slowed down and began to relax. The corridors were empty due to the time and Hermione’s footsteps echoed behind her.

A sudden scuffle behind her caught her attention and she instinctively drew her wand from the waistband of her skirt. The witch turned abruptly, wand at the ready, only to find the corridor empty. Puzzled, she turned and continued on toward her common room. Suddenly the witch felt a hand grip her neck. She tried to turn and shout, but a second hand covered her mouth, the assailant pulling her backward, toward a place Hermione couldn’t see. The light grew dim and it took the witch a moment to realize she was being dragged into a room. The head girl was spun around and pushed forward, hearing the door close behind her. She readied her wand and spun around, prepared to attack. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy leaned back against the door, arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

“The brightest witch of her age… Caught off guard?” he asked, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. Hermione blinked in surprise.

“Malfoy, what the fuck?” she yelled. Draco stepped forward and the witch instinctively took a step back.

“Granger, relax, for once in your life, okay? I don’t want to hurt you; I just want to talk.”

“What is there to talk about, Malfoy?” she asked irritably. “We hate each other, we have nothing in common, what reason would we have to talk?” He smirked again and the witch bit her lip, resisting the urge to smack him.

“We have something in common.” He replied. “We have detention together on Monday.” He grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Alright, then.” The witch finally said. “I’ll bite. What do you want?” The blonde wizard took a step toward her and this time she didn’t back away.

“I want you, Granger.” Hermione said nothing, just stared up at him in disbelief. He took another step forward and she backed away, her heels hitting the large desk behind her. The witch took a moment to glance around the dusty classroom, wondering how long it had been since someone had used it.

“This is a bad idea, Malfoy…” she said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I’m going to go now…” She moved to step around him and the wizard caught her by the arm.

“Come on, Granger,” he looked down at her with glittering blue eyes. “Do something bad for once in your life…” Hermione stared up at him, her mouth open in surprise. He reached toward her and the witch couldn’t help but flinch. “I told you, I don’t want to hurt you…” his hand stroked her cheek softly before running his thumb along her bottom lip. Hermione gasped softly at the sensation, shivering. Draco lifted her chin and leaned down, allowing the witch the briefest moment to escape. Instead, Hermione closed her eyes, giving him silent permission, and Draco pressed his lips against hers.

This time, the witch didn’t fight him, she surrendered herself to the sensation of his lips on hers. A fire ignited in her belly and Hermione squirmed, aching for some kind of relief. Draco used the opportunity to press himself against her, only increasing her need.

“Draco…” she whined, unable to vocally convey what she was feeling.

“That’s right, witch,” Draco whispered, his lips against her ear. “Say my name again, just like that.” The wizard pulled open Hermione’s top button, sliding his lips along her collar bone. Hermione let her head fall back, the need inside her growing. Hermione squirmed and the blonde wrapped his arms around her, before lifting her up onto the desk. The witch used the opportunity to wrap her legs around Draco’s waist, allowing him to grind against her.

“I want you, Hermione.” He groaned; his lips pressed to her neck. That’s all it took for the witch to lose the last of her control. She reached up, running her hands through the wizard’s silver hair. Hermione’s eyes widened and she gasped as Draco’s fingers found his way under her skirt and inside her knickers.

“Oh, sweet Circe.” He whispered against her ear. “You’re so wet already, sweet witch. You’re dripping all over my fingers.” Hermione whimpered against his lips, aching for release.

“Please, Draco.” She whined, breathing heavily. “I need—”

“Shh,” Draco kissed her again, roughly. “I know what you need, princess.” The wizard worked quickly and before Hermione knew it, her entire shirt was open. He pulled down the cups of her bra, which lifted her breasts up in an exquisite manner. Draco kept eye contact as he slowly leaned forward, softly sucking her nipple into his mouth. Hermione’s head fell back as she let out a soft moan.

“Draco,” she gasped as he nibbled softly on her flesh.

“Shhh, Stay quiet, kitten.” He whispered, kissing her softly. “I’ve dreamed of this moment.” As he spoke, he slid his mouth across her collar bone and up her neck. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Hermione.” The witch whimpered as Draco whispered her name, clinging tightly to him. She leaned back on the desk and the wizard slid her knickers off. The wizard lifted Hermione’s legs and aligned himself before sliding into her. The witch was already on edge and it took everything in her not to come the moment he entered her. They both groaned in unison as Draco moved at an achingly slow pace, determined to feel every inch of her.

“Draco, move.” She urged, shifting her pelvis to meet his languid strokes. The wizard quickened his pace and Hermione fell back against the desk, raising her hands over her head to grip the edge. The witch felt that, if she didn’t hold on tight enough, she would melt into a puddle.

“Fuck, you feel incredible.” Draco groaned, sliding his hand up to grip her breast. Hermione quivered, her breaths coming in quick pants.

“Please, don’t stop…” the witch begged, her head thrown back, eyes screwed shut. Draco reached down in between them, found her clit, and began rubbing in gentle circled. Hermione cried out loudly and the wizard quickly pulled her up, swallowing her sounds with his mouth.

“You have to be quiet, love.” He whispered. “We don’t want to get caught, do we?” He increased his speed and the pressure on her clit and the witch mewled in response.

“Oh, fuck!” Hermione groaned against his lips. “Right there, don’t stop.” She could feel the tightening ache in her gut and began to shift her hips back and forth, meeting each of his thrusts. The witch’s cries grew louder and more frequent as she came closer to her climax. Draco leaned forward and caught her nipple in his mouth, pushing her over the edge. Her muscles clamped down around him as waves of pleasure washed over her. Hermione’s eyes had rolled back and she gripped the desk with white knuckles as Draco came with a groan.

“Fuck.” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “That was…” He kissed her glistening forehead as she let out a breathless laugh. The pair righted their clothes, neither of them speaking. Just before he left, Draco pulled her into another searing kiss, before closing the door behind him. Hermione waited two minutes before leaving the classroom, suddenly looking forward to her detention on Monday…


End file.
